It was more than that
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: "It was more than that, Sandy!" Spongebob shouted, tears running down his face, "Spongebob just let it go! Just forget that anything happened, because nothing did happen!" Sandy shouted back, "How can I forget? Why are you doing this!" he cried out... I cant come up with a good summary.. so this is good enough, just read... WARNING: RATED M.. for SMUT


**Hey there guys! It's me again.. Back with another story! Eh another Smut story. My friend Zolth had inspired me to write this…. Damn she always gets me to write things like this, doesn't she?**

 **Anyways, enjoy this story, or try to at least.**

"It sure was nice of you to come with me on this trip, Sandy.. I mean sure Krabs and Squidward are fun and all but.. it's kinda not the same without you or Patrick… who is at a family reunion and couldn't go." Spongebob shrugged, Sandy smiled, and shook her head, "Awe it was no trouble, I'm actually kinda glad that y'all asked me ta go, I needed ta get outta the house ya know?" Sandy sighed as she leaned back on the wall of the hotel they were staying in.

Spongebob, Sandy and Squidward were all standing by a corner, waiting for Krabs to get back with the room keys, speaking of the devil.

"Here ya are boys!" Krabs said while handing them they card keys, "Uh, sir me and Sandy's rooms are the same rooms," Spongebob spoke up, "Yeah, so…" "So.. I think you got it mixed up…" "No, I got everything just right, and at the right price too.. I'm not gonna pay extra cash for another room just for one person ta sleep in, and I ain't gonna pay extra money for a bed for you ta sleep in mine and Squidward's room, when there's two beds in yours." Krabs said, "Yeah but.." "Oh come on Spongebob.. It'll be fun, it's not like anythings gonna happen," Sandy said while placing her hand on his shoulder.

Spongebob looked up at her and smiled, "I mean.. If you're ok with it.. I don't mind." Spongebob said, Sandy just giggled, "Of course I don't mind, you're ma best friend, i'd rather share a room with y'all than them.. No offense to you Squidward, or Krabs." Sandy put a fake smile on before she looked down at her friend, "Well, come on let's go and see what our room looks like." Sandy said while she elbowed Spongebob in the gut to get him to go with her.

"Wow Sandy, isn't this room beautiful?" Spongebob asked as he twirled around in a circle before plopping down on one of the two soft beds in the room, "Oh wow, Sandy, you should feel these beds, they're so soft, and comfy, hehe just like my bed." he laughed as he turned to Sandy on his side who jumped on the bed he was on.

"Oh man, yer right, makes me wonder how Krabs could even afford ta get such a nice place…" Sandy said as she turned on his side to look at him, "So, whatcha wanna do first?" she asked him, Spongebob turned his face to think, "well I hear that they're having a special in the dining hall… I heard it was good too… do you wanna go? I mean we haven't ate dinner yet so were both hungry." Spongebob shrugged his shoulders.

Sandy nodded, "ya know that's actually a great idea." she said as she rubbed her stomach, Spongebob smiled, "Then let's go!" he shouted while dragging her by the hand.

"Wow.. this place is neat-o." Spongebob said as they sat down at their table, Sandy just nodded. The two felt awkward to everyone else around them, they clearly didn't fit in, just look at the way they were dressed! Spongebob… in a plain white T-shirt and long black pants. Sandy… in a plain purple strapless tanktop and white pants. Whereas everyone else wore either fancy suits and dresses.

"Oh.. maybe we shoulda dressed better.. Huh?" Sandy asked Spongebob as she tried to hide herself, "No.. I don't think so.. We look great…. I mean you look amazing…" Spongebob shook his head, "But… they're starin.." Sandy whispered under her breath, "Then let them stare…. We're not the problem here… we're not bothering anyone… are we?" he questioned while raising his glass to his face.

After a few minutes things for them started to pick up, they had forgotten about the people around them as they payed attention to each other.

Spongebob loved the way she would smile and laugh at his lame jokes, the way her green eyes would sparkle in light, she was too good for him, and he knew it. Spongebob turned his head to his plate and began digging around his plate.

Sandy sighed, "Well.. I am stuffed." she said while she patted her stomach, Spongebob looked at her and then to her empty plate, he wasn't even done with his yet, Sandy pulled her wallet out, "I've got this." she said while holding up her card, Spongebob swallowed what was in his mouth before he stood up and shook his head, "No… I'm afraid I can't let you do that, it would be bad manners if I let you pay for the bill." Sandy opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself, why argue about it?

"Sure.. why not." Sandy said, "Well here, why don't y'all give me ya money and let me go pay for it, so that y'all can finish," Sandy said, Spongebob looked down at his plate, "I'm almost done.. I can…" "No… take ya time, I'm just gonna head back an take a bath." Sandy said, Spongebob then nodded, "Very well, I'll see you back in the room." he said as he sat back down to finish his meal, he watched her leave, he punched the table making it shake and spilling a bit of his wine, "I am such an idiot." he mumbled to himself before attempting to dry the wine off his pants.

Spongebob stumbled back to the hotel room, he latched onto the doorknob while he slid the card key in the door. He pushed himself through the door and slammed it shut behind him, he stumbled to the bed and fell on it, he groaned and rubbed the side of his head, "Oh why did I have to drink?" he asked himself, not long after Sandy had left and he had finished his meal the young man had made plans to head back to the room, but instead stumbled upon an open bar, and he had spent the last hour or so drinking, and now he was starting to regret it.

Spongebob groaned, his throat burned from the alcohol and it would hurt worse since he felt the strong liquid make it's way up this throat, the bathroom wasn't too far away either. Spongebob stumbled over to the bathroom door and slowly opened it, but stopped when he head water trickling inside.

Spongebob looked up and seen that Sandy was in there, taking herself a bubble bath, she was playing with the bubbles. Spongebob tried closing the door but it wouldn't move, and neither would he. A lump filled his throat as he watched the water slowly cascade down her beautiful body. Spongebob shook his head clear, he needed to stop, until something kicked the air.

Spongebob's eyes widened as she lowered herself into the bubbles, her knees rose slightly out of the water on both sides of the tub, she started making these weird, sounds.

 **Few minutes before**

Sandy ran the soft sponge down and around her body, scrubbing away any dirt and stink that clung to her fur, leaving behind a trail of bubbles. Starting with her neck, tilting her slightly to give the sponge a better access before traveling further down her body.

Sandy glided her hand over the water before taking a hand full of bubble and blowing them away, she giggled while taking another handful of bubbles and do the same thing over again. Sandy then grabbed the sponge and brought it back to her body. She started scrubbing her stomach, and then submerging it in the water.

A small gasp came from her throat, she opened her eyes slightly as a small cold wave of pleasure came across her body but immediately vanished. Sandy cocked her eyebrow, thinking how strange it was, but at the same time, it felt, good. She ran it back over her clit, she moaned again but stopped, she had an idea, sure it was a bad one, a terrible one actually, but *huh* it was just too good.

Sandy melted in the water, the water came up to her chin as she closed her eyes as she started toying with herself, she started moaning, and panting, and mumbling. Sandy reached one of her hands up to her chest and started groping, rubbing and pinching.

Sandy sat up slightly arching her back, her hard nipples poking slightly out of the water as she went faster, "huh… yes.. Huh.. harder… huh… this is bad… huh huh, we shouldn't." she murmured, "huh, Sp, Spongebob." she quietly said, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

Spongebob's eyes widened as he heard her call his name, his name, HIS.. Spongebob groaned as his hand worked it's way down his pants. Spongebob closed his eyes as he started rubbing himself, he held onto the door to keep himself up, "Huh huh huh, S, San.. I huh…" he quietly mumbled before he fell over, the door flung open, slamming against the wall.

Sandy jumped and screamed, she covered her chest, "Sp, Spongebob!" she screamed, "Wh, what are y'all doin!" she shouted at him. Spongebob groaned, he lifted his head up, he shook his head. Spongebob's eyes widened as he seen her lift herself out of the shower, the soap and water slid down her legs, her legs, those long, brown beautiful legs. The water still clung to her fur, letting it show of her true body, every curve and.. Another lump filled his throat as he imagined himself between them.

Sandy sat him on the bed, he slumped over some, "I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't think.. That you were still… I, I didn't know… you were… oh god I, I can't even, even think straight." he groaned as he held his head.

Sandy pushed his head up to look at her, Spongebob's eyes drooped, "I, I didn't…" "Shh.. Spongebob.. I forgive ya.. But shoot y'all are drunker than my uncle Earl on Christmas." she said, Spongebob shook his head, he cocked his head, "I'm not.. I'm not drunk." he denied with a hiccup, Sandy gave him a straight face, "Spongebob…" Spongebob sighed, taking the tone in her voice, "Ok, Ok I'm just a little drunk." he said looking away from her, Sandy rolled her eyes, "Right.. A little." she said before she handed him a glass of water, "Here drink this." she said, Spongebob took the glass and took a sip, "Thanks." he said before he looked at her.

"I, I know this is weird.. But.. you.. You have a, a beautiful body." he said to her as he couldn't help but to glance down at her body, she was in a newer looking night dress, dark purple night dress with black lacing at the top of the cups, he looked back at her face. Sandy looked at him, "and, I'm surprised that you don't have a boyfriend, well then again I'm not.. You're too good for most of these guys." he shrugged as he looked down at his glass, he shrugged, "Maybe I don't know.. Maybe it's the booze talking." he said as he squeezed his glass before he took a sip of the water.

Sandy continued to look at him, she should stop, but couldn't help it, she couldn't help but to look at his face, at how beautiful he really was. The way his eyes shined in the light, and the way he smiled, and those soft lips of his. He was too good for her, he didn't need her, he didn't need anybody like she needed him.

Sandy leaned close to him, her lips brushed against the side of his neck causing him to shudder and moan, Spongebob looked down at her, "Sandy." he whispered, Sandy lifted her head slightly, her lips brushed against his. Spongebob moaned as he tilted his head, his hand trailed up her fur on her neck stood up as his fingers brushed against her neck. Sandy opened her eyes to look into his, he was staring back, she could feel her face turn red as he got closer, he waited for her.

Sandy let out a moan as their lips collided, Spongebob pulled her closer by the back of her head. Sandy let out a moan as she pulled herself closer to him. Their kiss quickly took a turn, getting deeper and needier. Spongebob held her by the back of her head by one hand while the other held her back. Sandy's arms were wrapped around his neck.

Spongebobs tongue slipped inside her wet mouth to play with her tongue, he lightly sucked on her tongue causing her to moan even louder. Spongebob's hand tickled down her sides before stopping at her dark purple pantie, he groped on to both of her cheeks and forced her on his lap.

Sandy pushed her palm against his chest, her other hand held to the side of his face softly. Not long that her hand that rested on his chest drifted between his legs. Her hand pushed against his erection, Spongebob let out a groan as she touched his special place. Spongebob falls back on the bed as she kissed and teased him, his two hands still rested on her ass just under the soft cloth as he rubbed and softly pinched her cheeks.

Spongebob brought his hands back up her sides under her dress causing her to moan, his hands were something else. The man ran his hands up under her breasts before squeezing them tightly, his erection getting harder with each movement he made. Sandy had even started grinding herself against him.

Spongebob opened his eyes to look at her face, he stood up and quickly pinned her down under him. Her arms held down just above her head, Spongebob leaned down and began kissing her again while he pressed himself against her. His kisses traveled down her neck, she panted as he pleased her, "Spongebob." she moaned as she held the back of his head, her leg wrapped around his back as he grinded his wood against her.

Sandy turned her head away from him, letting her eyes close as she let him torture her, this wasn't right, they shouldn't even be doing this. Sandy turned her head back to him, he was already discarding his shirt white T, god he was pretty.

Spongebob looked down at her hand that rested on his bare chest, before he looked at her, "Wh, what are we doing?" she asked him, Spongebob looked drunkenly at her with his lustful eyes and grinned, he slid his soft hand up her thigh, pushing the bottom of the dress up little by little, "Whatever you want… I'm all yours." he said as he bent down and pecked kisses up her thigh. Sandy threw her head back and moaned but stopped, using her foot she gently pushed him back.

Sandy sat up and pushed him aside, Spongebob sat up, "I, I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" he asked, Sandy looked at him, she faked a small smile, "No.. y'all did nothin wrong." she said, "Then, why'd we stop?" he asked her.

Sandy stood up on her feet, she sighed, "Because, it's wrong… we shouldn't even be doing this." she shook her head, Spongebob also stood up on his feet, Spongebob stuttered, "D, Do what?" he asked again, "Sandy I am confused, please… tell me… d, did I hurt you?" he asked her, Sandy shook her head, "N, No… y'all did nothin ta hurt me." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "I, If I didn't h, hurt you, then why did we stop? What did I do?" he asked her.

Sandy looked back at him, "Look.. we are friends… just.. Friends, nothin more nothin less." she said, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "Just friends?" he asked, "Sandy, if we are just friends, then why did you kiss me?" he asked her, Sandy looked at him and shook her head, "I, I didn't mean to." she said, "You didn't mean to?" he asked, he could feel his heart break inside, oh god how it hurt.

Sandy shook her head, "I am so sorry, Spongebob… I don't know what I was thinking.. Kissin y'all like that, I didn't mean to it was a mistake." she said, Spongebob looked to the ground, "It was a mistake." he mummbled, "Bull shit," he said, Sandy looked at him, "Pardon?" she asked him, he looked back at her, "You heard me, Bullshit!" he shouted as he got closer to her.

Spongebob shook his head, "You call that a mistake?" he asked her, "How could you say that!" he shouted, "Spongebob… it wasn't supposed to happen.." "Yeah.. well it did… and you can't just say it was a mistake, you wanted to put your lips on mine, no one forced you," he said, "Well.. if y'all weren't so close maybe I wouldn't have came on ya." she shouted, "You're the one that pulled close to me," he shouted, "Well… just drop it… please? Can we just pretend like it never happened?" she pleaded.

"Like what never happened?" he questioned as he raised his hands, "Oh, god.. Spongebob, please don't do this." she said as she rested her head on her hand, "Do what! Huh? Don't do what, huh tell me what I shouldn't do, what I shouldn't be upset? I shouldn't be asking you questions that you haven't been answering?" he shouted, "Spongebob!" "Sandy!" he mocked.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, "What makes you so afraid that you can't even talk to me about it, huh?" he asked again, "Why are you trying so hard to hide it?" he asked as he grabbed onto her arms, "I'm not tryin ta hide anything." Sandy answered, "It was one kiss, Spongebob." she said, "One kiss…" he quietly said, "One kiss?" he asked, "Yes, one kiss." she nodded, "That wasn't just one kiss, Sandy.. It was more than that, and you know it." he shook his head, "It meant something to you, and me…" he said, Sandy shook her head, "That kiss didn't mean anything to me.. So why should it mean anything to y'all?" Sandy asked.

Spongebob stepped back, "It really didn't mean anything to you did it…" he said with cold wind, he looked down, tears began to fill his eyes, Sandy groans, "Now what? Why are y'all crying." she said as she rubbed her head.

Spongebob looked up at her, tears falling down his face, "That moment might not have meant anything to you.. As it seems that you've kissed a lot of guys.. I just happened to share my first kiss with someone that I truly loved… and to know that it meant.. Nothing to her… how could I be so stupid to believe that for a slight second you could actually feel the same way… I guess it really didn't mean anything to you.. Seeing how you're so tough." he said as he looked to the ground, he clenched his fists.

Sandy looked at him, almost completely breathless… "Wh, what did y'all say?" she asked him, it was hard for her to believe that, he.. Spongebob could use such a word as love, and mean it towards her, how could that kiss mean anything to him? His first kiss… shouldn't have been her, it should have been, could have been someone more deserving of his first… but it was her, she was his first kiss… she stole his first kiss, and now… she understood why it meant something to him.

Spongebob shook his head, he continued to stare at the ground, he glanced up at her, "Like you would understand." he bitterly spoke before he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sandy turned her head to the door before turned her head straight, she sighed, "What did I do." she said to herself as she slapped her hand over her face.

His hand glided over the top of the water, creating gentle ripples as it went on its journey back and forth. The moon and light from the light pole reflected off the water, the stars were clear as ever, except for the few distant clouds here and there.

He sat on the third step in the water, the water rising just at his mid chest, he was alone in a cool pool, he sat back, it was quite and all too relaxing, just how he liked it in times like this. How could she say that? How could she not care about something like that? Did he really mean nothing to her?

 ***Cring* *Click***

He could hear someone's feet patting against the cold concrete floor behind him, he sighed, already knowing who it was. Two feet lowered into the water, she stood tall, and staring down at him.

"I thought I'd find y'all here." she said as she stared down at the top of his head, "Do y'all mind if I sit here?" she asked him, Spongebob didn't look at her, he just scooted over a couple inches.

"It's really nice out.. Isn't it?" she asked him, "I mean.. Just look at tha stars," she said as she looked up before looking at him, who continued to stare at the water. Sandy looked back up at the sky, "Even tha moon is out tanight… that's a full moon right there.. I don't think I've ever seen one so perfect." "Are you just gonna talk about the night sky? Because if you are… I'm gonna fall asleep… I don't need you to science me right now." he said while finally turning his head to her.

Sandy looked down at him, "I wasn't sciencing y'all I was just…." "You were just what? Coming out here to cheer me up? Or just to tell me that us making out was a bad idea." he said, Sandy sighed, "Well… if y'all want ta put it that way.." "No… I don't want to put it anyway.. I don't even want to hear what you got to say.. Haven't you already hurt me enough?" he asked, tears began rolling down his face.

Tears began to fill her eyes as well, "I didn't mean.." "You didn't mean what! You didn't mean to kiss me.. You didn't mean to make me feel that you actually loved me… you didn't mean to steal my first kiss.. You didn't mean what! Tell me what you didn't mean!" he shouted, "I didn't mean any of this… I didn't mean ta hurt y'all." she choked.

"Why.." he quietly asked as he looked dropped his head between his knees.. "Why what?" she asked him, "Why did you have to do this to me!" he cracked, he sniffled, rubbing his nose, "You had me believe.." "I know, Spongebob.. I know… I know what I did was wrong, and that there is nothing I can do ta make it up ta ya." she said, "All I can say is that I am sorry.. I am truly sorry." she said before she turned her back on him, "and I know, that sorry isn't even good enough, I didn't mean ta hurt ya like that, I was just so caught up in tha moment." she said as she turned back to him.

She sighed she dropped her shoulders, but then she looked up at him, "For so long.. In my life… since tha day that I met ol' Spongebob, I couldn't help but ta wonder.. What he thought of me, if he even felt the way I did, I've held myself back since day one because I was afraid that I'd hurt ya, even if it was hurtin me, I couldn't help but, want ya.. In a way that I didn't think you'd understand." she shook her head, "For so long i've held myself back, but tanight… I couldn't control it, y'all are like a drug ta me." she said, "Starin in those darn eyes of yers," she said as she reached up to touch his face, "and watching yer lips move, darn… I couldn't contain ma self." she said.

Spongebob squinted his eyes, as he continued to listen, "Darn I love y'all.. So much I'd do just bout anythin for ya, and when I realized what I was doin.. I stopped it, I had to, so I wouldn't hurt y'all, but I was too late." she shook her head.

Spongebob sighed, "You think that I am a kid, that a kid like me, doesn't think like a real man should." he said before he looked at her, "I can be mature when I need to be, I do think like a man fifty percent of the time." he said.

"You think that I don't want that either?" he asked, "You think that all I think of is jellyfishing, and bubbles.. Not all the time." he shook his head, he clenched his fists, "I have in fact dreamt of me, a, and you.. You under me, panting, crying, begging.. Calling my name.. Begging me for more." he shook his head he looked away, ashamed of the dreams that he had dreamt.

"Each time I see you in something like.. Like that." he gestured to her thin bikini, "Do you know how hard it is for me to keep me from becoming a monster?" he asked, "A, monster?" she asked, "I just want to rip your clothes off you and… oh dear Neptune." he shook his head.

Sandy couldn't help the small grin that crossed her lips, she scooted closer to him, she pressed her chest against his arm, his eyes glued to her chest, he bit his bottom lip he looked back up at her, "And?" she asked as she slid her hand up his leg and under the leg of his dark blue swimming trunks. Spongebob let out a groan, "Why do you do this to me?" he asked looking up at her face.

Sandy kissed the side of his face, "it's because I love ya." she said, "Love?" he asked, Sandy pulled back slightly and nodded, "Of course what we did earlier meant somethin ta me, and it felt, good, y'all have some talent." she giggled.

"Why did you say it didn't matter?" he asked her, Sandy sighed, "I was afraid that… look Spongebob, can we please, let it go?" she asked, Spongebob stood up, "No.. we can't just let it go, what were you so afraid of?" he asked her, Sandy looked away, "It's stupid.." she said, Spongebob scoffed, "Stupid?" Sandy looked up at him, "Spongebob I.. where are y'all goin now?" she asked him as she sat up out of the water as he got out, "I'm going to bed." he said as he slid out of the gate and disappeared into the dark.

Spongebob walked out of the bathroom while rubbing a green towel over his head, he had just gotten out of the shower and put his pajamas on and was about to head to bed when the door slammed against the wall, creating a loud bang.

An angry woman marched into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Spongebob stood frozen in the middle of the room, towel dropped to the floor, "I wasn't lying when I told you what I did, Spongebob." Sandy shouted at him, "I loved every damn second of it, and y'all wanna know why I was afraid?" she asked him, Spongebob didn't say a word as she kept on.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't love me." she said, Spongebob opened his mouth to speak, "Don't y'all dare say a word!" she shouted before she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on him, "Don't say anything.. just..." she stopped talking and smothered his lips with hers. Spongebob laid flat on the bed as this woman violated him in the best ways, he couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his throat as she kissed him.

Spongebob's hands instinctively ran back up her thigh before resting on her ass before they continued to make their way up her body, running over her breasts and stopping at her head. Spongebob brought her in closer as he kissed back, Sandy moaned as he sucked on her tongue that penetrated his mouth, not too long after he fired back, however with more fight that she put in.

Spongebob pulled away, he stared at her face, they both panted, one of his hands rested on the side of her face, he shook his head, "Please, don't let this be another one of your mistakes." he said, Sandy shook his head, "It never was." she said, Spongebob just stared at her face, he looked into her green eyes as his thumb rubbed the side of her cheek, "Prove it." he said, Sandy smiled and brought him back into their kiss.

Spongebob moaned as he brought her in closer, their lips smacking together echoed throughout the room. Sandy held on his face as he held onto hers, his hands began drifting lower, his hands tickled her sides, Sandy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as he tickled her.

"Huh.." she breathed heavily as she grinded her body against his, Spongebob gripped onto her hips, as he also grinded his body against hers, he was hard and she was wet. Spongebob opened his eyes to look at her, he grinned before he had her pinned below him, her arms once again held down just above her head.

Warm wet kisses delicately traced down her neck, he held onto the side of her face as his lips roamed down her body. Spongebob reached under her to untie her top, he stared down at her pale chest, her nipples were extremely hard, his hand softly brushed over one of her breasts before cupping it in his hand, he leaned down and began sucking on her breast, taking as much of her breast as he could fit in his mouth.

Sandy moaned back in approval, she held onto the back of his head as he descended lower, Spongebob sat up and looked down at her face as he threw his chest as he started to unbutton his green nightshirt. Sandy sat up, before he could unhook the third button she stopped him.

Spongebob looked down at the brown hand that rested on his chest he looked up at her face, he sighed, he seen this before, "Sandy.." "Shh.. Spongebob, I wanna do it." she said as she started to unbutton his shirt, Spongebob's eyes widened, he then smiled and nodded.

Sandy casted her eyes up to his while she continued to unbutton his shirt, he reached his hand up once again to her face he held her gently behind her ear, Sandy rested her head on his hand and continued to stare at him. Spongebob brought her in for more of his lips, he held her closer, they fought to stay on their knees as they kissed. Spongebob fought to fight off his shirt as it slid down his arms.

She climbed just over his lap, grinding herself slightly against his erection, her hands explored his body, every dent, every curve, every pore of his soft spongy surface, her hands eventually found the soft silky material of his night pants. Spongebob stared into her eyes as she seductively stared back, she had began to tug at the strings, "Sandy.. A, are you sure you want this?" he asked her, he glanced down at his bulge, "I, I mean… why? Would this be another one of your mistakes?" he asked her, he shook his head, "Because if it is, then I, I don't want this." he said as he glanced at her body.

Sandy smiled, she pushed her forehead against his, "Of course I want ya, y'all don't know how much this would mean ta me, ta do this sorta thing with y'all, I mean.. Y'all are special… now I understand if y'all don't want to do this, I understand that.. I hurt y'all and I still have no way…" "Don't worry about that, Sandy… I forgive you… as long as you can love me through this, and after this, I, I don't want to be just.. Friends anymore Sandy… I want us, together… always." he said as he held her hand.

Sandy smiled, she kissed him softly on his lips, "I love y'all." she said before a devilish smirk crossed her wicked lips, she leaned up to his ear, while her finger stroked under his chin, "Do ya want this?" she whispered hotly in his ear, he let out a groan as he imagined the things he'd do to her once she got off him, but for now.. He'd play along and let her play boss.

Spongebob nodded, "Huh… I want you.. Huh Sandy, I, I want to be inside you, huh to feel you all around me.. Huh to gah…" he melted as she groped his erection in her hand, "Huh y'all like that?" she asked, Spongebob let out a groan, "Sandy."

"Huh, how bout this?" she questioned as she slipped her hand under his pants and underwear to grab his cock in her hand, Spongebob let out another groan as she pushed him down on his back.

In no time at all she had his pants down around his ankles, his eager cock slapping against his stomach as his stood up, Spongebob looked down as his manhood stared up at his female companion.

Sandy stared down at the eight inch monster that her friend had been carrying around, this sorta came out a surprise for her, sure she'd seen a few dicks in her life, and so this shouldn't shock her but, she'd never seen a cock made of living sponge, and unlike it's owner, it was pretty smooth, save for a few curves, and for a little man, he had a pretty nice package.

A single finger slid down the length of him, feeling the soft material of what it was made out of, it was a pleasant surprise, how could something so soft be so hard?

Spongebob threw his head back and let out a distressed sigh as she lowered her mouth over his member, his knees bucked in reaction to this new found pleasure. Sure he had touched himself dozens of times, but never in this way.

He held her down by the back of her head while pulled her hair, he tugged at her ears, he thrusted his hips to match her movements where he would receive gagging sounds in return, it was so sweet that she would rather suck his dick then breathe air.

Sandy sat up wiping the white cream off the side of her lip, she smiled down at the sweating man who was struggling to catch his breath, he shook his head, "Oh wow… huh… that was…" "Shhh… don't say a word." she hushed him, "That was only tha beginning" she said, Spongebob looked at her and cocked his eyebrow, "The beginning?" he questioned, there was more? He thought, well what did he care, after that, he was down for just about anything that she threw at him.

Sandy climbed over him, she guided his hands to her last piece of clothing, "Are ya gonna help me?" she asked, Spongebob looked up at her face and nodded, he sat up and slowly pulled down her thin bottoms.

He tossed them behind him, as he started kissing her hips, tickling her once again, his fingers finally found her lips as they brushed over them, causing the woman to trimble. Spongebob grinned, he then sat up on his knees, his lips brushing against her neck as he held on to her, his hand softly ran down her body, "huh.. Sponge.." she trembled, he ran his fingers over her lips once again before he pushed one of them inside and began thrusting before adding a second and a third.

Spongebob grinned as she continued to shake, he then grabbed his cock and pushed it against her wet pussy, he opened his lustful eyes, his eyes glued to hers, "huh… Spongebob… huh.. I, I want ya." she moaned as he continued to kiss and tease her.

"You want this?" he asked as he thrusted her into him, causing her to shutter, "huh.. Y, yes.. P, please." she begged, Spongebob laughed as he shoved her off him and pinned her below him, "let me show you how much of a monster I can be." he said as he shoved his fingers in her pussy, "Ah! Spongebob!" she screamed, Spongebob continued to stare at her face before he ventured into her lower zones.

She scratched at the back of his head as he pleasured her, "Huh.. Sponge…" she moaned as she grew wetter and hotter, "huh.." she continued to pant, "huh.. Spongebob… huh… I, I want… I want ya… huh now!" she cried as she yanked him back up to her and forced him into a needy kiss, they both shuddered as their bodies naked bodies grounded against each other.

Tongue to tongue, lips to lips, chest to chest, skin to skin, "Huh.. Sandy." he moaned as he continued to glide himself between her lips as she licked his neck, Spongebob bit his bottom lip, "Huh.. I, huh, I want to.. Huh fuck you.." he moaned in her ear sending chills down her spine, she moaned, "Huh.. then.. Stop teasin and.. Huh.. fuck me." she said as she reached down to help him rub his cock.

Spongebob held his cock in place as he directed it into her eager snatch, he let out a groan as he penetrated her, she was so hot, and wet… huh.. And tight. Spongebob dug into the sheets under them as he pushed what he could fit inside.

Sandy glued her eyes shut tight as his massive spongy cock entered her, she held tightly onto his back as he moved in all the way, "Huh… Spongebob.. You're so… huh.. Big." she panted as he wasn't able to fit all of him in.

Spongebob then started to move, pushing himself in and out, and then further back in and continued to repeat this process. Sandy held onto his hips, as he slowly sped up, getting faster and harder then when he first started.

"Huh.. huh.. Spongebob, huh more… huh huh…" she moaned out to him, Spongebob looked down at her before he slowly picked up the pace going faster and harder, thrusting in as hard and fast as she pleased, his tongue slowly made it's journey up her body, starting with her stomach and ending at her lips, "huh.. Sandy.." he moaned as he began kissing her.

Spongebob sat back pulling her along with him, now she was on top of him, he held her down by her hips as she moved him in and out of her cunt, his hands roamed up her soft body, stopping just at her tits as he rubbed and squeezed her breasts, pushing them together slightly as he started thrusting faster into her, "Huh huh huh, oh Sandy… huh huh.. Wow… oh huh huh.. Uh yeah huh take this dick.. Huh huh." he panted as she picked up the pace.

His hand continued to roam up her body before stopping at her neck, he grinned before roughly grabbing her by her neck he then pushed her off of him and slammed her against the headboard behind her, creating a loud bang, "Huh Spongebob!" she shouted, Spongebob leaned into her ear, "You like things rough, don't you Sandy." he harshly spoke in her ear before tightening his grip on her, his free hand shot down to her clit and pressed into it with force.

Sandy moaned, "Oh hehe.. Y'all know I do.. HUH! But are y'all UH! Sure ya'll wanna get HUH, rough?" she giggled, Spongebob bit her bottom lip, "If you can handle this dick.." he said before he shoved his cock in her tight pussy with nothing but a grunt.

Sandy cried out digging her claws into the wooden headboard, "Ahh huh! Spongebob!" she cried out, "huh.. Isn't this what you wanted?" he growled as he continued to thrust himself in and out causing the headboard to continuously bang against the wall behind them, this was sure to keep their neighbors up, but they didn't care at the moment, they were determined to keep this thing up until they were both worn out.

Spongebob shoved her back against the headboard, her hands held in place above her face as he turned her around, her ass faced towards him, he brushed his hands against her ass feeling the perfectly round mounds on her rear, perfectly shaped and smooth, he leaned down and began placing kisses on her before grabbing hold of her hips, he forced her hands to stay on the board as he forced himself in her as hard as possible getting another satisfying yelp from her.

Sandy shook her head, there was no way he was a virgin, no way, not with the way he was, oh god did he feel good, why did she stop earlier? Spongebob pulled her by her bangs, forcing her down even further while he planted wet kisses down her spine, "Huh… Sandy… I'm close." he huffed in her ear.

"Huh.. me too.. huh... " she moaned, Spongebob smiled, "Do you like it?" he asked her as he continued to fuck her, Sandy nodded, "Huh.. Huh yeah." she moaned, Spongebob smiled, "Huh, tell me how much you like it." he said, Sandy moaned, "Huh… I'm so close… huh.." she moaned, Spongebob moaned before he pulled out and turned her around.

Spongebob held her head down as he shoved his meat in her mouth, "Huh.. do you want to taste it again?" he asked her as he held her by the back of the head, Sandy moaned grabbing him by the base of his dick and began bobbing her head down, slurping up the saliva that coated his dick.

Spongebob threw his head back as he exploded, his hot seed just spreading all through her mouth as she swallowed his jizz. Spongebob dropped back panting, and grunting, "Oh.. huh.. Sandy.. That was.. Huh.. great." he shook his head in bliss.

Not long after he caught his breath it was her turn, Spongebob sat up and pushed her down and got down on his hands and knees, he pushed his fingers in her pussy and began licking, and fingering her. Sandy was moaning she was barely able to keep her head on straight, her hands pinched and rubbed her tits as he worked downtown.

Spongebob crawled up to her once again, wiping the juice off his lips, he laid down on her chest, "huh.. That was.. Great." he shook his head before looking up at her, he smiled, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to this." he said, Sandy let out a laugh, "Hehe, looks like y'all had plenty of time ta practice, huh?" Sandy asked, Spongebob just laughed, "I worked didn't it?" he asked her, Sandy just giggled, "Yeah… maybe we can do it again sometime." she said, "We better." Spongebob shouted, Sandy just laughed, "Well no more for tanight.. I'm tired y'all done worn me out." Sandy said, Spongebob just yawned, "Me too…" he said, Sandy kissed Spongebob on the cheek, "Good night, Spongebob." she said, Spongebob giggled and hugged next to her, "Night."

 **Agh this took forever to write.. You have no idea… or maybe you do…. I hoped that you liked this story… sorry if the ending sucked… but I had to end it some point… well thanks for reading.**


End file.
